sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic & the Piraka: Fight for Freedom is a crossover video game between the Sonic the Hedgehog Series & the Piraka from the Bionicle Series that is a parody of Mario & Rabbids Kingdom Battle Plot Taking place after Sonic Forces, the Sonic Heroes of the Resistance had finally won their entire planet of Mobius back from Eggman's 6 month reign & had neautrilized the Phantom Ruby along with it. But the question still remains. Where is Dr. Eggman? Ever since then, Dr. Eggman had mysteriously disappeared after his previous defeat & the destruction of the New Death Egg Robot & it is very peaceful & quiet on Mobius, too quiet. The Resistance had disbanded knowing that their planet is finally protected. Or so they thought. Meanwhile, in another world, multiple brutal robotic Skaldi beings known as the "Piraka", lead by the Main 6 Piraka, the leader Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok, discovered & broke into a very large Toa Laboratory filled with multiple inventions, including the brand new set of a Polymerization Fusion Visor known as the "SupaMerge". The Piraka believed they could steal the weapons & inventions while trashing the rest of the lab to gain an advantage over the Toa, especially when one Piraka messes around with the SupaMerge he placed over it's eyes. Their raid is proceeding as planned, when suddenly the Piraka felt the chain reactions effects of the Phantom Ruby's power lingering & affecting their world as well, causing the SupaMerge to go haywire, including the entire Lab & the a Giant Time Machine that has begun sucking the entire Piraka inside the Time Machine along with a Sonic the Hedgehog Poster, sending the entire Piraka to be transported to Mobius. Meanwhile on Mobius, the Mobians are about to celebrate, until the same vortex appeared & sucks all of the Mobians, including the Sonic Heroes & even Sonic himself & were scattered all around the world of Mobius, along with all of the Piraka & the Main 6 Piraka as well upon arrival to Planet Mobius. In midair over the new farmland location, the Peaceful Plains, the 6 Piraka we're falling out of the sky along with many other Piraka beings, especially the Piraka with the SupaMerge, that is suddenly fused with the headset & was drastically changed into a more smaller & cuter appearance. Before the 6 Piraka were about to be crushed by the Giant Time Machine upon landing, the 6 Piraka were suddenly saved by a familiar blue blur who happens to be the one & only Sonic the Hedgehog. Upon landing, Sonic & the Main 6 Piraka encountered Tails, Knuckles & Amy Rose, but also encountered something else that surprise them, Piraka Versions of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Amy & the Mobian Versions of the Main 6 Piraka. Before they could wrap their heads around on what's going on before the Piraka could spiral out of control, they began to noticed Infected Piraka, starting with the Zoomers roaming around & causing trouble, anarchy & even mischief. Realising that there's no time to waste, both the Main 4 Sonic Heroes, the Main 6 Piraka along with their vice verse counterparts. All 20 of them band together to try & put a stop to this newfound world class mess, in which all of Mobius is now infested by Infected Piraka, who were under the effects of the corrupted headset, worn by the newly formed "Spawn Piraka" & try to find the rest of the Sonic Heroes, including the Spawn Piraka before it causes any more unintential damage, even it means that this adventure will start to become insane. "More Coming Soon" Characters Mobius Resistance / Freedom Fighters (Protagonists) Team Mobius *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Mobian Zaktan *Mobian Reidak *Mobian Hakann *Mobian Vezok *Mobian Avak *Mobian Thok *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Sticks the Badger *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine DeCoolette *Rotor Walrus *Dulcy Dragon *NICOLE the Lynx *Lupe the Wolf *Lyco & Leeta the Wolves *Sonia *Manic *Julie-Su the Echidna *Saffron Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *King Nigel Acorn *Avatars (Wolf, Cat, Bird, Rabbit, Bear, Dog & Hedgehog) *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Honey the Cat Team Piraka *Zaktan *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Avak *Thok *Piraka Sonic *Piraka Tails *Piraka Knuckles *Piraka Amy Rose *Piraka Shadow *Piraka Rouge *Piraka Omega *Piraka Cream *Piraka Blaze *Piraka Vector *Piraka Espio *Piraka Charmy *Piraka Silver *Piraka Big *Piraka Marine *Piraka Jet *Piraka Wave *Piraka Storm *Piraka Sticks *Piraka Sally *Piraka Bunnie *Piraka Antoine *Piraka Rotor *Piraka Dulcy *Piraka NICOLE *Piraka Lupe *Piraka Lyco & Piraka Leeta *Piraka Sonia *Piraka Manic *Piraka Julie-Su *Piraka Saffron *Piraka Mighty *Piraka Ray *Piraka Nigel *Piraka Avatars (Wolf, Cat, Bird, Rabbit, Bear, Dog & Hedgehog) *Piraka Tangle *Piraka Whisper Piraka Army (Antagonists) *Vezon *Metal Sonic *Orbot & Cubot *Infinite *Jackal Squad **Mobian Jackals **Piraka Jackals *Dr. Piraka Man (Mystery Main Antagonist) *Orbaka & Cubaka (Piraka Orbot & Piraka Cubot) *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zomom **Zor *Ziraka (Zeti Piraka) *Team Hooligans (Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite & Bark the Polar Bear) *Destructix **Scourge **Fiona Fox **Piraka Scourge **Piraka Fiona Fox **Sergeant Simian **Predator Hawk **Flying Frog **Lightning Lynx *Lien-Da the Echidna *Piraka Lien-Da *Scratch, Grounder & Coconuts *Triple Threat Piraka (Piraka Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts) *Sleet & Dingo *Piraka Sleet & Piraka Dingo *Decoe & Bocoe *Bokkun *Dimitri the Echidna *Dr. Finitevus *Egg Army Bosses **Axel the Water Buffalo **Morded Hood **Conquering Storm **Tundra the Walrus **Cassia & Clove the Pronghorns **Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **Battle Lord Kukku XV **Nepythys the Vulture **Abyss the Squid **May the Thylacine **Akhlut the Orca *Witchcarters (Carrotia the Rabbit, Bearenger the Grizzly & Falke Wulf) *Phage *Dr. Starline the Platypus *Rough & Tumble the Skunks Piraka Enemies *Zoomers (Ziggies) (Need for Speed Demons) *Thrusters (Hoppers) (Jet-fuelled Jerks) *Krushers (Smashers) (Pinheads in Pursuit) *Medics / Hi-Techs (Supporters) (Heels who Heal / Techy Two-Timers) *Ballistics (Bucklers) (Big Bad Berksers) *Jumpscares (Peek-a-Boos) (Haunted Horrors) *Valkyries (Valkyries: Female Warriors) (Fiery Females) *Chop Chops (Axes) (Hack & Slashers) *Hookies (Hooks) (Fishing Fiends) *Rams (Battering Rams) (Thick Headed Thugs) *Long Shots (Long Ranged Snipers) (One Shot Wonders) *Photo Flash (Flash Bang Stunners) (Stone Cold Stunners) *Whiplashers (Whips) (Slavery Sickos) *Sea Sharks (Sea Splatters) (Platoon of Predators) *Aircrafts (Flying Enemies) (Scourges from the Sky) *Vampirakas (Vampires) (Graveyard Ghouls) *Krystals (Crystalised Piraka) (Rocky Road Rascals) *Zappers (Electricity) (Paralysing Punks) *??? Others / NPC *Spawn Piraka (Cute Cyan Piraka with SupaMerge Headset) *Mobius / Mobian Citizens *Cured / Normal Piraka *Cured / Mobians "More Coming Soon" Locations / Areas (In Order) *Peaceful Plains (Stage 1: Plains / Farmlands) *Great Green Forest (Stage 2: Forests) *Tropical Islands (Stage 3: Tropics / Jungles) *Big Blue Sea Port (Stage 4: Oceans) *Snowbound Mountain (Stage 5: Snow / Mountains) *Blaze Valley (Stage 6: Desert) *Neon Zone (Stage 7: Vegas City) *Crystal Caverns (Stage 8: Caverns) *Haunted Halloween (Stage 9: Dark Gaia / Halloween) *Twisted Jungle (Stage 10: Jackal Squad Hideaway) *Scrap Yard / Digital World (Stage 11: Digital Realm) *Primal Volcano (Stage 12: Eggman Base) *??? Boss Battles *Pirahkshi (Piraka / Rahkshi Fusion) (Sub-Boss: Plains / Farmlands) (Fusion Freak) *El Piraka Toro (Orbot & Cubot) (Boss: Plains / Farmlands) (Seeing Red!) *Piraka Plant (Scratch, Grounder & Coconuts) (Sub-Boss: Forests) (Primal Plant) *Ursa Piraka (Witchcarters) (Piraka Bear) (Boss: Forests) (Ghastly Grizzly) *Metal Sonic (Sub-Boss: Tropics / Jungles) (Bolted Blue Blur) *Piraka Kong (Boss: Tropics / Jungles) (Goes Bananas!) *Captain MetalJaws (Egg Bosses) (Piraka Pirate) (Sub-Boss: Oceans) (Pirate Pest) *Moby Metal (Egg Bosses) (Piraka Whale) (Boss: Oceans) (Wakened Whopper) *Ziraka (Zeti Piraka) (Deadly Six/Seven) (Sub-Boss: Snow / Mountains) (Zerious, Zealous & InZane Zeti) *Frost Golem (Team Hooligans) (Boss: Snow / Mountains) (Effective Frost Fiend) *Sleet & Dingo / Piraka Sleet & Piraka Dingo (Sub-Boss: Deserts) (Devious Duos) *King Pirakopolis (Sleet & Dingo) (Pharoh) (Boss: Deserts) (Desert Deity of Destruction) *Destructix (Sub Boss: Vegas City) (Destructive Delinquents) *Egg Piraka (Dark Legion: Lien-Da & Dimitri) (Dr. Piraka Man's Mech) (Boss: Vegas City) (Tanker of Terror) *Mine Train (Rough & Tumble) (Sub Boss: Cavern) (Pain Train) *Krystal King Piraka (Dr. Starline) (Boss: Cavern) (Crystalised Calamity) *Pheonix Piraka (Dr. Finitevus) (Sub Boss: Halloween) (Blazes into Battle!) *Phantom of the Opiraka (Vezon) (Boss: Halloween) (Nightmare of the Stage) *Jackal Squad Members & Giant Piraka Jackal (Sub Boss: Jackal Squad Hideaway) (Rejuvenated Jackals) *Infinite / Piraka Infinite (Boss: Jackal Squad Hideaway) (Fast & Furious Phantom) *Phage & Viral Piraka (Sub Boss: Digital World) (Vicious Viruses) *Neo Metal Sonic w/ Team Metal (Boss: Digital World) (Returned with Metallic Team) *Kronos the Piraka Piraka Hammer (Sub Boss: Eggman's Base) (Brutal Bruiser) *Orbaka & Cubaka (Sub Boss: Eggman's Base) (Corrutped Caricatures) *Piraka Queen (Sub Boss: Eggman's Base) (Blows her Stack!) *Ancalagon the Gaia Piraka Dragon (Dr. Piraka Man) (Final Boss: Eggman's Base) (The One Piraka To Rule Them All!) *??? "More Coming Soon" Transcripts Sonic & the Piraka: Fight for Freedom/Transcript Category:Game Crossover